Kehidupan Geng Jiggong
by Zen Leader
Summary: Aku enggak pintar buat beginian..Please review! Don't Like ,Don't Read!


Sader : Yo ini fanfic saya yang ke 4..seperti biasa maaf kalo aneh ,gaje,gak nyambung,dan masih salah maklum masih amatir..fanfic ni saya dibantu dengan kak Safer!!

Safer : hoo…Tapi gue gak mau bantuin lagi di fanfic mu yang selanjutnya gue ogah ya..

Sader : kok begitu??

Safer : yah gue males..gue ogah bantu adik kayak loe..

Sader : gue juga ogah punya kakak sepupu yang aneh..!!

Hiyori : Woi!! Kapan nih mulai fanficnya kalo gak mulai-mulai jadi acara talk show.. (Lempar sandal ke kepala Sader&Safer )

Sader&Safer : KITA MULAI SAJA DEH FANFICNYA..!! (kepalanya benjol)

Rated T

Genre : Hiumor/Friendship

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo (Ingat ya bukan punya gue kalo punya gue udah gue jodohin rukia ma ichigo hahahha…huk..huk..(keselek)

Summary : (Pokoknya review )

Warning : Bahasa Non Baku memakai kata "Gue" dan "Loe"/Gaje RnR/Occ

Chapter 1 : Prolog

Ini adalah segelintir cerita dari persahabatan 4 orang anak manusia (INGAT …anak manusia! Bukan anak Mak Lampir!) di saat mereka SMU dan ngebentuk geng yang di kasih nama JIGGONG(bukan jigong yang itu!!) . Mereka mempunyai rival geng yaitu geng NARSIS yang sekumpul orang dalam gengnya hanyalah anak perempuan .Di sekolah mereka setiap hari berdebat .Di Karakura High School tanpa hari tanpa kenakalan aneh dua geng itu.

Profil Geng Jiggong :

Ichigo Kurosaki berambut orange seperti tampan ini cuek tapi sebenernya dia baik .Dia selalu dikejar-kejar dengan cewek-cewek di Karakura High sayangnya dia tipe termasuk pemilih cewek jadi dia masih single .Ia merasakan cewek-cewek yang didepannya hanya biasa saja dan berdarah campuran setengah Jepang dan setengah Prancis.

Renji Abarai berambut merah berkuncir seperti nanas (ingat aja nanas pasti ingat Renji kok!) .Ia pembuat ribut diantara geng Jiggong dan rival dengan Ichigo karena rebut-rebutan cewek dengan Ichigo ampe lomba buang sampah -??- . Dia juga di sukai dengan cewek-cewek di Karakura High School .

Hitsugaya Toshiro cowok cuek dan bersikap cool yang bertubuh pendek kayak seperti bocah SD .Dia paling serius diantara geng Jiggong!!

Ikkaku Madarame berkepala botak .Cowok ini bandel dan aneh di antara geng Jiggong(kayaknya yang lain juga aneh) .Banyak yang takut dengan Ikkaku saat dia marah.

Di Karakura High School,Di kelas 12B

"Ohayoo!!" Kata Ichigo menyapa ke gengnya yang dulu sampai di sekolah

"Ichigo datang terakhir dari pada gue biasanya gue sering telat!!" kata Renji yang biasanya datang telat

"Berarti Ichigo harus teraktir!!" Kata semua geng Jiggong bersamaan kecuali Hitsugaya yang tidur dengan pulas di mejanya

"Ogah gue gak sudi dari emak mu traktir!!" Kata Ichigo yang langsung duduk di bangkunya

"Kukukukuku…Dasar pelit dari SMP loe gak berubah-berubah,tetap aja pelit! " Kata Ikkaku yang ketawa ala keruru

"Gubraaak!!!" Ada seseorang menobrak pintu

Semua murid melihat siapa yang mendobrak pintu kelas 12 B yaitu Rukia Kuchiki dari geng narsis .Ia tidak datang sendiri dia datang bersama teman-temannya yaitu Hiyori Sharugaki,Hinamori Momo,Lisa Yadomarou,Rangiku Matsumoto yang termasuk geng narsis juga

Geng Jiggong kecuali Hitsugaya hanya death glare ke arah geng naris saat kedatangnnya

Rukia mendekati Ichigo yang sedang duduk yang lagi bertopang dagu sadar dari bengongnya

"Loe mau apa?" Kata Ichigo

"Setiap pagi kan kita tanding saling ejek ayo mau mulai" Kata Rukia yang bertatapan death glare

Ichigo berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri temannya

"Huoh!! Huoh!!.." Geng Jiggong berteriak pake toa yang dibawa mereka masing-masing

"Geng narsis isinya anak-anak lebay dan anak mami!!" Teriak geng jiggong lagi membuat jendela bergoyang-goyang karena suara mereka kencang sekali

"Gubraak!!" Semua murid pada sweatdrop denger teriakan geng jiggong termasuk juga geng narsis kecuali Hitsugaya yang masih tidur

Geng Jiggong masih nyanyi ala rocker yang enggak tahan mendengar suaranya mereka langsung menyumpelin sandal ke mulut Ichigo membuat geng jiggong berhenti berteriak

"…Pyuh..pyuh.." Ichigo melepeh sandal Hiyori dari mulutnya ."Kok sandal loe pahit emank abis nginjek apa?"

"Gue tadi pagi di rumah pake sandal itu gak sengaja kena kotoran sapi" Kata Hiyori yang senyum evil. Ichigo langsung ke wc selama 2 jam

Teng..teng bunyi bel karakura high school

Kelas 12 B ribut seperti pasar murid-muridnya berkeliaran di luar kelas dan di dalam kelas

Tiba-tiba

"Byakuya-sensei !!!!" Teriak Hisagi yang dateng-dateng langsung masuk ke kelas dengan itu murid-murid semua pada duduk rapi di bangku masing-masing

Byakuya-sensei adalah guru yang sangat tegas dan di siplin di karakura high school. Byakuya masuk ke kelas 12 B dengan dingin tanpa satupun murid-muridnya berisik karena takut dengan hukumannya yang mengerikan.

"Ohayoo pak!!" Teriak semua murid berdiri dari bangkunya

"Ohayoo juga anak-anak mari kita mulai pelajaran kita" Kata Byakuya langsung duduk di tempat -murid juga duduk kembali

"Heii,Hitsu bangun Byakuya-sensei sudah datang!! " Bisik Renji ke arah Hitsugaya tetap saja tidur dengan pulas

Byakuya –Sensei menghampiri Hitsugaya yang sedang tidur.

"Toshiro,Bangun pelajaran sudah dimulai!!" Bentak Hitsugaya tetap saja masih hanya geleng-geleng saja dan membiarkan Hitsugaya tidur

Tiba-tiba Hitsugaya menarik bajunya Byakuya

"Aishiteru, aku dari dulu menyukaimu!!" Kata Hitsugaya yang sedang ngigau

"NANI????????????!!! " Kata Ichigo dan lainnya kaget setengah mati mendengar itu."Hitsugaya menyukai Byakuya ternyata Hitsugaya yaoi ya???" Pikir semuanya dengan kringat dingin.

Murid-murid kelas 12 B tanpa disadari bangun dengan senyum cengar-cengir gaje tanpa dosa .Byakuya yang didekat Hitsugaya sudah seperti kerbau yang mau mengamuk

"Eh ,Ada apa Byakuya……sensei??"Kata Hitsugaya yang cengar-cengir

"TOSHIRO LARI 15x DAN BERSIHIN WC CEPAT!!" Kata Byakuya dengan marah yang meledak

"Hahahahahhaaha…" Ketawa semua murid-murid

Hitsugaya berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Hei,Renji kenapa loe gak bangunin gue??" Bisik Hitsugaya ke Renji

"Ah,gue dah bangunin loe tapi loe gak bangunin gue syukur deh kalo loe dihukum!!" Kata Renji yang senyum gaje

'Cih loe malah senang' Pikir Hitsugaya keluar kelapangan

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…!! " Ketawa geng jiggong guling-guling gaje di meja kecuali murid-murid yang sudah diem dari ketawanya .Geng jiggong masih aja ketawa ampe 2 murid-murid menengok ke arah geng jiggong karena rebut dari tadi

"Ehmm.." Byakuya ngehem-heman membuat geng Jiggong diem

"RENJI,ICHIGO,DAN IKKAKU KELILING LAPANGAN 10x DAN BERSIH WC JUGA ,CEPAT!! " Kata Byakuya

"NANI??????!!!! " Teriak geng jiggong

~To Be Countinued~

Wah makasih ya udah ada yang baca kwkwk..gaje nih fanficnya ==" maklum gue lagi stress siap-siap ma ulangan umum..oh iya maaf ya hitsugaya kwkwk..kau kubuat yaoi..:P –PLAAK!!-

Akhir kata review ya!!


End file.
